blue_tree_leaves_universityfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven Shadowheart
Raven Shadowheart Raven Shadowheart is a Tough, Aggreassive, yet Kindhearted wolf Biography She was born at 11/5/2002 being a 16 year old She used to be VERY aggresive and protective. At the age of only a few months, she was taken away from her parents (and never saw them again), at the age of 4-5 she discovered she had Shadow powers and Immunity to fire, being possibly the weirdest but coolest newbie on BTL University. Personality Raven is:Aggresive, and Protective,Brave and Adventurous, Shy, Kindhearted and Creative She is also one of the "Fighters" on BTL University, along with Clover Evergreen. There is only ONE teeny problem with Raven; she does not know how to control herself and her powers. People at her old school would nickname her RA.SH or R.U.S.H, and thats the reason why she got slightly aggresive. Ravens favourite lesson is:Art Appearance Raven has ashen skin, (Similar to Snow Whites) and long black fading hair. She usually keeps it on a French Braid hairstyle, or on a regular Braid that she supports with a Black Zebra patterned scrunchie. Shes not the only person with a scar on the face, though. *Pats Raven on the head* Well,no. She didnt get the scar from a wolf attack, like Clover. Unlike Clover, Raven got her scar in a "Mini Stampede". (*'Sad Violin muisic*)' Raven's dress-code goes like Luan's, EXEPT for the prom outfit, which she rarely wants to change. ex. For Autumn, she wears a black hoodie, ripped jean pants and a pair of DIY Galaxy Shoes. For Winter, things go slight diffrent. Raven wears a sweater (as shown in the picture),a pair of gloves,a bobble hat and some furry brown boots. For Spring, Raven wears a pink T-shirt with the word "HAIDE!"("Αΐντε!" in Greek)written in hot pink letters, her pair of ripped jeans, and her pair of DIY Galaxy Shoes. For Summer, she goes extreme-ish. She wears a white T-Shirt with a Double-Sequin pocket that has the words "Sea you later"(The shirt has the words written, NOT the pocket) written in Sky blue, a pair of fading jean shorts. and a pair of flip flops with roses printed on them. Her prom outfit consists of: A black Tiara with a red jewel, a Red Maxi dress, a turquoise ring, a pair of red shoes (And yes, Raven HATES high heels or any some sort), and a Turquoise ring Themes (Yay.) Haide (Sum. Breeze Mix) Adele-Hello Shake it off-Taylor Swift Believer-Imagine Dragons (#Imagine_Dragons4life) Human- Rag'n'bow Man Helena Paparizou - Colour Your Dream (Colour Day Festival 2017 Official Anthem) Pitbull-Timber Ke$ha-Tick tock Wrecking Ball-Miley Cyrus David Guetta- Shewolf(Falling to pieces) Katy Perry- Dark Horse David Guetta-Titanium Lady Gaga-Bad Romance Shakira-Waka Waka (This time for Africa) Demy-This is love (TLK Soundtrack) This land (Movie:Mulan) Ill make a Man out of You How to be a heartbraker-??? Let it Go (Demi Lovato version)<-----Official voice (Raven) Avicii - Wake Me Up Bastille-Pompeii Ariana Grande-Problem Trivia * Raven is from G.Britain (ofc yes, i also have Brittish accent) * Raven's favorite food is/are Donuts ( >:3 ) * Raven's favourite hiding spot is The chamber of Knoledge * Raven has white eyes, although she is not blind. * Raven has silver braces * Her friends are:Luan Arden (Bayle24448) and Clover Evergreen (Tauross) * Her signature color is/are White and Lilac (Or Hot Pink) * Raven has a few "Plush BFF's", Blaze, and Peek-at-chu. Blaze is a Blaziken plushie and Peek-at-chu is a Pikachu plushie * Raven has a twin (S.H, AKA Shadow)